


Obsession

by animuia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 03:45:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animuia/pseuds/animuia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xiumin is Luhan's prisoner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsession

 

Numb. He no longer knew what and how to feel. He forgot. And it should be forgotten. Something is better to forget.

But that wasn't it. His body remembered. Every movement he took, his body would recoil in a sharp pain. Then all of those memories, all of the things he wanted to forget, came back. 

Wave of disgust surged up in his throat, and then he took off to the toilet, puking every food he had ever eaten. Acid burned his throat, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. Minseok drowned his face into the sink, pale hands gripped around it tightly as icy water screeched from the faucet. The water woke him to his reality. The sad reality of being trapped inside the room, unable to escape nor leave. Every day he prayed to see his own death. No, Luhan wouldn't let him. No matter how much he wished for death, it would never happen.

Feeling tired by minutes, Minseok stepped toward the bed and hissed every time the chain scratched roughly against his skin. Gingerly, he pulled his legs along with the chain onto the bed and shivered at the coldness of the room. Minseok curled into a ball and leaned back against the bed frame, burying his face into his bony arms.

He forgot how long he had seen the outside world. For days he stared at the chain that tied him to the bed post, stared at his reflection from the hanging mirror, stared at the peeling white paint of the drywall, he couldn't remember the last time he had a proper sleep.

How did this happen to him? He went into the depths of his mind and let his eyelids slid shut.

_“I, um,” Minseok stumbled, voice trembling, “saw an ad about renting the house?”_

_By the doorway stood a man around his age. He had his golden brown hair combed to the back, the striped suit he wore gleamed under the sunlight—no doubt he had it dry cleaned, and a brand name leather shoes that confirmed his status of wealth. A warm smile appeared on the man’s face. “Yes, you are…” he held out for his reply._

_“Xiumin,” Minseok said._

_A quizzical expression came to the man’s face. “Your accent,” he said, “doesn’t seem like it’s around here.”_

_“Ah,” Minseok said, looking down at the concrete floor, scratching his head sheepishly, “I’m not from Beijing. Actually, I’m not Chinese either.”_

_“So you’re Korean?” the man asked._

_“Yes,” Minseok explained, words coming out in haste, “but I can speak Mandarin fluently.”_

_The man let out a chuckle. “I can see that.” Then he held out his hand. “I’m Luhan.”_

_Minseok quickly pulled out his hand from the pant pocket. “Nice to meet you, Mr. Lu.”_

_“Please don’t call me that. We're the same age, just called me Han,” Luhan said, grinning._

_Minseok nodded, suddenly felt flustered._

_“Come on in, I want to show you around.” As soon as he finished, he turned and left, having the steel door opened wide._

_The door creaked when Minseok stepped into the house. With a sounded bam, it stiffly slammed shut. Minseok idly took a note of the noise, for he focused his attention on the architectural design of the house. Interesting enough, unlike the exterior, the interior of the house had a modern Western design. From the glass lamp that dangled from the ceiling, a hard wood staircase that arched in a circle, a long bridge that connected one side to another, to the spacious and tall living room and bedrooms, Minseok knew that he could afford none of that._

_Minseok’s heart sank. “Uh,” he said, face down in shame, “Luhan, I don’t think I can afford this.”_

_Luhan stopped in his track and turned his body to face Minseok. “I know you will say that,” he said, eyes meeting his. “Honestly, the price isn’t what you think it is.”_

_“I don’t have enough money, even if you cut the price in half,” Minseok said, bowing in ninety degrees. “Thank you for inviting me in.”_

_Just before Minseok turned around to leave, he heard the man said, “It’s 1600.”_

_Minseok immediately held up the fingers, eyes widened in surprise. “1600?” he asked._

_“Yes.” Luhan nodded._

_There’s no way that this is the price with this kind of house. If it is, then the house would be packing with people lining up at the front door. Minseok gnawed on his bottom lip, fingers fiddling with the bottom of his shirt._

_“Do I look like the type of person who lie?” Luhan asked, releasing a chuckle. “I deserve a benefit of doubt, don't I?”_

_“No, I know you wouldn’t lie,” Minseok explained, waving his hands in defense. “But it’s just that…”_

_“It’s just seems too good to be true,” Luhan finished, gazing at Minseok who nodded. “But that’s strange,” he added, scratching his chin pensively. “I thought Yixing already told you about this.”_

_Minseok blinked. “Wait, you just said Yixing?” Then the realization settled in his heart. “Did Yixing ask you to lower the price for me?”_

_Luhan laughed awkwardly. “J-just forget about it. I’m being stupid,” he waved it off._

_“So Yixing did told you,” Minseok said, voice certain and firm now. “He told you about me needs a place to rent, right?”_

_“Listen, forget about it. If you don’t think this place fits you, it’s okay,” Luhan said._

_Minseok quickly shook his head. “No, I love this,” he hesitated for a second, averting his eyes to the marble floor, “I just don’t want Yixing to do this for me. I owe him too much.”_

_“I don’t let anybody to live here just because my friend needs my help,” Luhan answered, watching how anxious Minseok became. “But Yixing told me about you, told me how neat and clean you are, so I thought you wouldn’t be too bad.”_

_Minseok exhaled his holding breath. “I thought you are going to refuse.”_

_"Why would I do that? You’re going to love here.”_

“Wake up, Minseok."

Weary eyes fluttered open to meet the man of his nightmare, and his body automatically went cold and rigid. Luhan sat on the bed with his legs crossed, a crooked smile on his seemingly angelic face. The face that tormented him every day and night.

“You look so pretty,” Luhan mused, dragging his finger around the curve of Minseok’s face slowly and carefully. “Like a china doll.”

When Minseok said nothing, Luhan’s lips curved into an approving smile. “Has anyone ever told you that?”

No words.

“Of course no one tells you that,” Luhan went on. “You’re mine, and mine only, Minseok.”

No words again.

“I love you so much,” Luhan whispered, pulling Minseok’s chin up as his fingers gripped tightly around his jaw. “I do, I do.”

The next moment Luhan flipped him over, torn off every piece of clothing he had worn, pushed him against the mattress, and plunged into him without preparation. "I love you,” he moaned, gripping his hip strong enough to form another bruise.

Like a knife that sliced him in half, the pain was all too familiar and none too new. He became familiar to the pain that he lost his ability to cry. Even when he bit his lips to keep himself from screaming, even when the pain became unbearable, even when he just wished he was dead, he couldn’t cry. No tears would come out, and now he just wished he could leave his body.

“Scream for me, Minseok,” Luhan panted against the back of his neck, tongue darting out to lick his jawline. “Scream for me.”

Minseok refused to make a sound.

Luhan clutched his hair, forcing his head up. “Scream for me,” he whispered against his ear. “Scream!”

Minseok swallowed his broken pride and did the low cry.

“Good boy,” Luhan breathed and lost the grip as his thrusts became rough and irregular, paying no attention to see the bleeding of torn flesh.

“Look at you."

Minseok lifted up his head to see his reflection on the mirror.

“Look how pathetic you are,” his reflection continued, lips curled into a sneer. “Just what are you waiting for?”

Minseok looked down at his hands that fisted a ball of bed sheet, biting his lips so hard that it bleed. It's not the right time, not yet. I have to wait.

“Fight back,” his reflection taunted. “Or are you too much of a coward to do that?”

He eventually lost his consciousness when the sharp pain overcame his body.

_“Eat.”_

_That was the first thing Luhan said to him after he woke up._

_“Let me go, please,” Minseok begged, voice hoarse from screaming and crying, face streaking with dried tears._

_“You need to eat,” Luhan repeated, nudging the plate of food toward him._

_“I won’t tell anybody. Please, just let me go,” Minseok’s voice quivered as he spoke, tears once more filling up his eyes._

_Luhan reached toward his face and brushed off the tears, causing Minseok to elicit a small whimper. “I will never let you go, Minseok. I love you too much.” Curling at the dark corner, Minseok sobbed silently_ _. "We’ve met before, Minseok,” Luhan murmured, eyes scanning each part of his face as if he was trying to memorize every part of him. “You have forgotten, but not me. I have fallen in love with you the moment I laid my eyes on you.”_

_Minseok shivered when Luhan crawled closer to his face. “I love you, Minseok. I have been waiting for you. Waiting for you day and night, waiting for you to become mine._ _I will never let you go, never ever,” Luhan said, tone more absolute and adamant than ever._

Minseok woke up, only to see a plate of lukewarm food sitting on the floor and an excited Luhan standing by the bedside.

“It’s our one year anniversary, Minseok!” Luhan exclaimed, hands clasped together and a bright smile on his face. “Now get up, I have a gift for you.”

Minseok couldn't move his sore and achy body, no matter how much he tried.

Luhan frowned when Minseok failed to stand from the bed. “Come on, Minseok, stand up.”

After a struggled push, Minseok stood nude from the bed, with knees bent weakly and purple bruises colored his body.

Luhan drew his fingers from Minseok’s chest to hip, lips curled into a proud smile at his making. “You look absolutely ravishing, Minseok.”

Minseok kept his head down, long black hair falling over his face, covering his empty eyes that stared at the floor.

“Look at me, Minseok.” Luhan intoned, giddy like a child, “I got a gift for you.”

Minseok obediently lifted his gaze upward.

“Ta dah!” Luhan pulled out a black box, waving it in front of Minseok’s face. “Here,” and then he took out a long, flower designed hairpin with crystals embedded in the center of bud, “it fits you now that your hair is longer.”

Minseok stared at the hairpin for a while before he tentatively took it from Luhan’s hands.

“You like it, right?” Luhan asked. Minseok simply smoothed his thumb over the flower shaped metal on top of the hairpin. Luhan wrapped his arms around Minseok, whispered by his ear, “We will live here forever and ever.” Then he released him and said, “You will always be mine.”

Minseok stared at his reflection. Kill him, his reflection mouthed. Within a second, blind and numb, he grabbed the hairpin by the top and jabbed it into Luhan’s eyeball. Warm blood splashing on his face, Minseok pushed the hairpin deeper into the flesh till he heard the squishing sound. Ignoring the screech of agony, he yanked the hairpin out and aimed for the neck. Mouth hanging in shock, Luhan stumbled to the floor, grabbing his open wound at his neck. But Minseok didn’t stop, couldn’t stop. In a swift movement, he pulled out the hairpin to stab him at the stomach.

“I wish you’re dead, dead, dead!” Minseok screamed while he stabbed him repeatedly. “Why won’t you die!”

A choked gasp came from Luhan’s gaping mouth as the blood pooled around him. “I…” Luhan’s eye opened wide, lips moving before a flash of life drained from him.

All of the rage and hatred left him. Minseok rolled off from Luhan’s bloody corpse, body drenched in warm blood. He stared blankly at the corpse. He should feel fear, worry and confusion. He should be scared that he killed a man, but he felt none of that. Bubble of laughter clawed at his throat, and the sound of laughter echoed inside the room.

He’s free. Free from this, free from him. Never have to see his horrible face. Never have to be touched by him. Never have to hear his disgusting voice again.

Minseok giggled.

But what should he do now?

His reflection spoke, “Burn him.”

Minseok nodded. Yeah, burning his body. That's a great idea.

He took the keys from Luhan’s pant pocket to unlock his chain. After he found some clothes (and his cell phone) to dress himself up, he then proceeded to drag the corpse up the stairs, leaving a wet, bloody trail after him. By the time he reached to the living room, he laid the body on the floor.

The words echoed in his mind as he stared at Luhan’s bloody face.

_“Do you know how it feels?”_

_Before he was raped, Luhan asked him this question during dinner._

_“What?”_

_“To set the world on fire,” Luhan said, diverting his eyes, calm and steady eyes, to Minseok. “And watch it burn?”_

_The thickened air had its hands around Minseok's throat, allowing no sound to get out. Barely, Minseok managed to shake his head._

_“It feels,” Luhan said, throwing his head back and shutting his eyes as he released a shuddering breath, “absolutely exhilarating.”_

He took a bottle of alcohol and drizzled over Luhan's body, over the couch and table before he dumped the bottle to the floor. With a flick of the lighter, he lit the body in flames. He took another route to the exit, watching the house burning down from afar. Standing on a muddy ground, Minseok wiped the blood, now cold and dried, off his face. Touches of dark red tainted the tips of his fingers. “You’re right,” he muttered, “it does feel exhilarating.”


End file.
